


This Subtle Infinity

by briaeveridian



Series: A Mythology We Weave [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One True Pair, The Force Ships It, formed from the same gas at the start of the big bang, some kind of lyrical galactic scale romance going on here, they're stars, trying to get back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briaeveridian/pseuds/briaeveridian
Summary: From shared dust, two stars begin to form, bound and allied. But the universe swells exponentially and they are torn apart. Through attenuated time and protracted space, they pursue that which has been lost.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Mythology We Weave [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918027
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	This Subtle Infinity

At first, there is nothing. Not even darkness breathes into the void. Murmurs of what is to come are inaudible, stricken by the vacancy replete. A single compressed point contains all and nothing at once; hot and cold; luminosity and gloom; movement and stillness. And when the initial burst that sets off everything we have known finally occurs, rare vibrance will find opportunity to match it.

In non-time, there is no waiting. But in the moments that time constructs, there is an explosion so violent and brash that matter is forged and sculpted into abrupt shape. Colors ride wavelengths to their peak pigments while the vacuum shudders from unexpected fullness. Bits and tendrils of gas circle, coalesce, solidify within their own tight revolutions. They spin faster, shoot out more frantically, to thrash against the barrier of the previous absence.

If not for these little rebellions, much would not have come to pass.

Once time has stretched, viscous obsidian begins to weave from one non-place to another. It inks itself farther and the edges ripple from the shadow-river, eddies of molecular specks that string together incongruously but with rigor. There becomes a necklace of objects, each one more disparate than the last. And yet groups emerge, similar structures that inhabit the mostly bleak backdrops. They copy the last and build upon it, a residue of newness that only pushes the bounds of creation more.

A harmonious disorder rules this rapidly expanding cosmos. Prismatic dust settles in valleys and lashes upon the invisible wind. Dark spaces _in between_ find themselves clumping up while the remnants of concentrated substance accelerate outward. Proliferating on a silent wave of radiation and pure energy, they grow until there is more of everything, including chasms and pinnacles simultaneously.

Herein, where the ingredients for everything at once stew and contort, two shapes begin to amass. Their forms are nondescript and hazy, born of the same matter. For a brief moment, these plumes are joined. But it does not last. Though they are resonate flakes struck from a shared origin, they are pulled apart while the entirety of existence escalates.

Another truth persists; that they will recognize the other no matter time nor distance. Pattern stitches into the ether of both, the way heated particles pass on their thermal excitement to the next and the next. The inanimate cannot tell that one day the process will leach them of warmth altogether. And these bits cannot care for such realities, too rooted in the ichorous present to consider a quantity of a billion years.

During these pressure-rich epochs, our two masses are complementary, both in shade, texture, and outline. Exterior lines and interior curves represent mirrors of the other. To be reversed and flipped would be perfect mimicry. But this happens without purpose, seemingly at least. They do not crave to match, do not even know of their interminable reciprocity. Both spin wildly, exquisitely, connected by an identical shifting core without awareness of anything beyond. They do not remember what came before.

_Soon they will and everything will change._

To actualize as something that did not previously exist means uncertainty. They blunder, each morphing cluster, unsure of what path to take through the spiraling nebulae that adorn their respective environs. And within each molten core is a yearning that denies explanation. They simply know they must keep going, keep dashing along the universe’s fluid veins.

Gravity pulls them, a tug of the perpetual and sublime. Plus something _deeper._ Pure and pristine, an urge to wrap elliptically around another’s procession. To intertwine and integrate to the point of perfect balance. Serenity of orbit. These are not _thoughts_ but molecular realities that persist inside them. And from within that ethereal equilibrium they hope to find the opposite of loneliness. 

Each pursues this extrapolated goal for a handful of millennia. Perhaps more. Time trickles by at points and gallops at others. In recalcitrance and determination, they continue to seek through gravity’s reach, warping it gradually.

There is an extremity of distance here, where these two bodies are powerless to stop their drifting. Despite this truth, they synchronize. Their loops overlap in a grand display of prodigious connection. They grow, in ignorance of the laws that allowed them birth, for the pull of the other eclipses all else.

They keep forming in the self, heat radiating with comparable ferocity from both swirling masses. Conforming more than before, each becomes a source of brilliance that shocks the depths around them. Such spectra of light within the heart of each marvels much of that which came before and paves the way for what comes next.

A time comes when, through the sheer act of focus, they finally slip into the same black sea. It happens without warning and the sudden presence startles both newly formalized stars. They stare, flares held close and colors dimmed, observing shyly. Then eagerly. For they had not known precisely what they were in pursuit of, it was merely an impulse to fill more than the void of space that propelled them.

They lock on concurrently and bend the empty sphere around them. Fiercely they claim each other, a binary of soul and center. A companionable descent while time courses its subtle, infinite shifts.

Both dazzle in equal measure, spikes of energy that pierce through the remaining distance. They circle and dance, daring nearer and nearer. Now their flares heat the frigid blankness of their surroundings. Giddy with meaning and intention, they sparkle their brightest waves of light in euphonious pulses. They crescendo as one and fall back into the calm quiet that envelops them, content at last. 

The stars rotate in this way, unmarred by dark matter tearing at this bold and unabashed union. For a time every system and function protests their disobedience. But these two are stubborn beings, a duology intended from that initial lively discharge into scattered and various states of being. Nothing deters nor distracts from their venerable aspiration.

And their defiance shakes the cosmos.


End file.
